I'm With You
by Jupiter Sprite
Summary: Yes, I know it's been done before, but this is very different. It's not even a romance, see? PG for very slight language.


Hi there! I know I'm long overdue for a chapter of my other story, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Again, I know this song has been done already, but I'm relatively sure no one has used it this way. This isn't all that angsty, but enough that I think it deserves to be the secondary genre. 

:Snaps fingers: Disclaimer! 

Link: She doesn't own Golden Sun! 

Thank you, Link... wait, Link? 

Link: Well, the GS crew is at the movies. 

Shouldn't you be rescuing Zelda or something? 

Link: Hey, even a hero like me needs a vacation once in a while! 

...Okay then... on with the story. 

**NOTE:** (6/20/05) due to the new, _ridiculous_ anti-songfic rule, this fic is now majorly screwed up. I refuse to take down my songfics, so instead I have removed the lyrics and indicated where they used to be. The original lyrics were Avril Lavigne's _I'm With You_. 

She stood huddled on the bridge, shivering in the rain. She didn't know who she was waiting for, but they would come. She knew they would. She felt her legs going numb from the cold, and shifted her position slightly, pulling her wet cloak tighter around her shoulders. 

_previously lyrics_

Suddenly a light grew, shattering the darkness and pushing through the rain. It grew nearer and nearer. She opened her arms, feeling the warmth spreading through her body. Slowly, it began to take on the shape of a human figure... 

Sheba sat up, sharply drawing in her breath. The scene faded as she looked around. She was dry, and a dim, flickering light shone from somewhere off to her right. As she caught sight of the small heap of embers in the fire pit, she let out her breath, and her spirits plummeted. It had all been a dream. She was still with Saturos and Menardi, traveling toward Venus Lighthouse. 

She brought her knees up to her chin, giving up on sleep. This was the same dream she'd been having for almost a week now. Sheba had considered the idea of it being a premonition, but had given up on it a while ago; she knew what the dream meant. 

And her parents would never come. 

_previously lyrics_

She didn't even know who they were, or if they were alive, but still she longed for them. She clung to the tiny hope that they would storm in one day and take her away from this living hell, take her off with them and start a new life. 

She shivered, and once again scanned the campsite. Her eyes landed on the small tent set up at the edge of the fire's light, and scowled. Saturos and Menardi were the only ones to get a tent. The "leaders" had also claimed most of the blankets, leaving the single thinnest and most ragged for Alex, and giving the prisoners nothing. 

The prisoners - Felix, Jenna, and the old man Kraden. She wasn't sure if Felix counted. From what she had heard, Felix was working cooperatively with Saturos and Menardi, but he was Jenna's brother, and certainly never _looked_ willing to help the two Mars Adepts. Sheba scanned the faces of her sleeping companions. When she had first been brought into Saturos and Menardi's group, she had thought she might get to know the other captives, or at least Jenna, the only other unhostile girl in the group. But she had soon found that theory untrue. Jenna and Kraden were always too frightened to risk conversation, and Felix... Felix was altogether mysterious. He frightened Sheba in a way, but he make her feel more safe somehow. Maybe it was his devotion to his sister. Either way, he was silent as well, and Alex was too close to Saturos and Menardi to even notice the prisoners. 

She let out a shuddering sigh, trying not to let tears roll free. If she couldn't have her parents back, why couldn't she at least have friends? She didn't have many good friends in Lalivero, but at least people talked to her... 

_previously lyrics_

She couldn't take it anymore. Burying her face in her arms, she cried silently, mentally crying out for someone, anyone, to come take her away. She was confused and frightened, and her only wish in the world was to be somewhere where she was safe and happy. If only her life could be as simple as any other normal girl's... 

Sheba slowly drifted off to sleep, wet tears mingling with the dirt and grime already rubbed into her cloak. She had no more tears to cry. At least she could be safe in her dreams... 

_previously lyrics_


End file.
